Recently, high-order emission control has been applied to diesel engines (hereinafter simply referred to as engine). Accordingly, it has been desired to mount an exhaust gas purifier to purify atmospheric pollutants contained in exhaust gas on a working machine such as a construction civil-engineering machine, an agricultural machine, and an engine generator on which an engine is mounted. As an exhaust gas purifier, a diesel particulate filter (hereinafter referred to as DPF) to collect particulate matter and such substances contained in exhaust gas has been known (see patent documents 1 to 3).
Patent Documents
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-145430.    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-27922.    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-71176.
In the DPF, particulate matter is accumulated in a soot filter with years of service. There is a technique of burning and removing such particulate matter at the time of driving the engine to restore the soot filter. It has been known that restoration of the soot filter occurs when an exhaust gas temperature is equal to or higher than a restorable temperature (approximately 300° C., for example). Consequently, the temperature of exhaust gas passing the DPF is desirably equal to or higher than the restorable temperature. In view of this, since long before, there has been a demand for mounting the DPF at a position where the exhaust gas temperature is high, that is, directly on the engine.
Conventionally, an engine has included hangers used for mounting or dismounting the engine on or from a working machine. In consideration of support strength, hangers of this kind are fastened to a cylinder head or a cylinder block of the engine. When the engine is mounted on or dismounted from the working machine, for example, wire rope is inserted in through holes formed in a pair of hangers, and the wire rope is engaged with such a component as a hook of a chain block. Thus, the engine is hoisted.
When a DPF is attached to the engine, coupling strength between the engine and the hangers should be secured, and balance of the whole engine at the time of hoisting should be secured. In view of this, it is necessary to take the positional relationship between the DPF and the hangers into consideration. For example, interference between the DPF and the hangers should be avoided.
It is a technical object of the present invention to provide an engine apparatus improved in view of the above-described current circumstances.